Love Me Again
by princesssatz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dreams to become the best literary editor, but fate seems to be against him when he is assigned as a Shoujo Manga editor that has a very scary boss who happens to be his fist love and first heartache.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my first KNB story.

This story is based on the plot of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (World's Greatest First Love). The plot is the same and there will be a revision in the scenes but I might use a few lines that I really love! If you haven't watched or read it yet then I recommend it to you guys!

Review will help me to improve and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Please no flaming!

DISCLAIMER

I did not own KNB and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. They belong to their respective owner's.

Here's the first Chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Hello, New Job!

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, 24 years old. Today is my first day of work as novel-editor at Teiko Publishing, the rival company of Kuroko Publishing which is owned by my father.

I am currently sitting at the lounge of Teiko Publishing waiting for the HR personnel. I can't wait. I'm so excited. I will be the number 1 editor here and show those people they are wrong. Well, this goal all started because of…

_At Kuroko Publishing_

_I'm so happy! Both the books I edited this month were best sellers!_

_"Hey, did you hear that Kagami Taiga's book was the best seller for this month again?"_

_"Eh! Isn't that the book edited by Kuroko?"_

_Ah seems like my co-editor's heard the news they must be really happy for me._

_"That brat always gets the best authors!"_

_Eh?_

_"Those books he edited sold well because the authors were good and not because of him. All her did was accept the manuscript and send it to the printing press."_

_What are they talking about?_

_"Just because he is the owner's son, he gets all the good authors even though he is just a newbie and has no talent in editing."_

_So that's what the thought about me huh? 'Just because I happened to be the owner's son.'_

_I give all my best to make those books enjoyable. I work so hard just to make it the best seller._

_It isn't just because of the author's hard work it is also because of all of my efforts._

_If I am the same Kuroko Tetsuya from ten years ago, I would have cried my eyes out until there's no more tears left. But… I'm not that person anymore…_

_All thanks to that person…_

_My sempai…_

_My first love…_

_The one who broke my heart…_

_The one who taught me to always expect the worst…_

_That I could lose everything I hold dear…_

_Because after all…_

_Nothing gold can stay._

_That's why I've decided,_

_I will become the number one editor of the literature department in the rival company and prove them all wrong!_

So that's why I'm here.

"Erm… excuse me, are you Kuroko-san?"

"Huh? Ah, Yes I am!"

"I am Sato Megumi, from HR department. Welcome to Teiko Publishing!"

Sato-san is actually good looking especially that smile a perfect girlfriend material. Unfortunately, I am not interested. After all, I vow to NEVER, EVER fall in LOVE again.

I was brought back to reality when Sato-san spoke again.

"From now on you will be joining the Emerald Department. It is the Shoujo manga department.

I blink then blink again because of course she didn't just said what I thought she said.

"Shoujou… Manga?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Shoujou Manga." She answered cheerily.

Now here comes the problem. "But I applied for the Literature Department." I said in a deadpan, though inside my head I'm quite in a panic mode. Because seriously Literature and Shoujou Manga are not even related, not in the very least!

"Eh" she replied, now sounding a little bit confused.

"But it is dearly written in your employee files that you will be working for the Shojujo Manga Department of Teiko Publishing.", she continued.

"Are you really sure?" I asked again. My mind seems to refuse the fact. The fate can't possibly be that cruel to me right?

But Sato-san has to shatter my remaining hope by replying "of course I'm sure!" with the dazzling smile of her.

"Now shall we go?" She asked.

I really have to decide now. Take it or leave it? I have no idea how to edit a manga but I have a goal to achieve. My mind is weighing the pros and cons of either decision without giving a trace of my internal battle on my face. This seems to send Sato-san on edge.  
I sighed and mutter a small "Okay". She beamed and led me towards the Shoujo manga department.

I just have to show my face for a month or so and then I will request to be transferred to the literature department. While we're on our way to the Emerald Department, I've accumulated quite a few… okay a lot of questions and I can't help myself but ask. "Erm… Sato-san, isn't it weird for a male like me to be assigned to this kind of job? I mean isn't it quit awkward?

"Of course not!" she said quite defensively. "Actually, the editors of the Emerald department were all males!" I just had to raise my eyebrows at that – All males, seriously?

Then she continued. "A few years ago, the Emerald Department was the worst department at the Teiko Publishing. Its sales were only few to almost zero. Then the higher-ups hired a new editor-in-chief for the Emerald Department. He removed all the editors and hired for new editors that he chose himself. And suddenly the miracle happens." She paused, I think just for effects. Her eyes twinkling with… is that admiration I saw there? Yes, definitely.

"In just two months, the Emerald Department rise to the top of the world of Shoujo manga and editing. Led by the miraculous editor-in-chief, those five were from then on called as 'the Generation of Miracle." She finally finished her epic narration.

"Really?" yup, that's all I could say. I probably looked expressionless and indifferent outside but I'm actually speechless. I guess accepting this job isn't a waste of my time at all. I could probably learn a few things from this 'oh so great' editor-in-chief. Now I'm excited to meet him.

"Of course they're amazing! Not to mention extremely hot and gorgeous." Now she seems to be lost in her own world.

"Oh were here!" She announced enthusiastically, excited to see the MiraGen perhaps. Yup, I just decided to short cut the title.

She suddenly froze on the spot with the one eyebrow twitching. I looked towards the spot where she's looking and I can't help but gasp.

The large room is divided by many departments. The other department look normal but what caught my attention is the department at the rightmost corner of the room/ it seems to have accumulated all the despair in the world. No life seems to exist and the people in there all look dead. It practically screams doom! It's so gloomy!

My moment of shock was crashed by another moment of greater shock when Sato-san said albeit hesitating by, "T-tha's the… Emerald Deparment."

Silence…

Silence…

Then another silence…

'WHAT?!' My head screamed. This is the great Generation of Miracles!

I observed the Emerald Department and heard a blonde editor murmur. "…Mama… where are you… Mama?" his head is placed on top of his table, where a pool of liquid is. Is that his tears? That much?!

Across from him another guy said. "Light… I can see light… is this… m-my end?" this time it's from a Green-headed zombie I mean person. He reached his hand to the light bulb slowly. Gate…? Why there is a gate here...? He softly murmured.

'Oi, oi don't tell me he's actually seeing the gates through after life? Now he's gasping for breath. Is he really on the verge on death? Then he took one long and deep breath and then nothing. He's not moving anymore. 'Rest in peace Green-headed-Zombie-san'

"…mm…lp…an't ..breathe." huh, now where's that coming from? "…help…lease...breathe…" I looked around and saw a quite large mound of piles of paper. I looked closely and there seems to be a movement. The pile is now moving quite a bit. Then all of a sudden a blue hair pops out from the pile. No wonder he can't breathe. What is the doing in there, anyway? Is that a modernized way of mummification? Ugh, they're weird.

"K…ku…kurrroko-san… behind..you." I heard Sato-san whispered nervously. I looked at my back and I can't hold back a gasp. I know traces of fear can be seen on my poker face no matter how much I try to prevent it! Standing right in front of me is the tallest zombie… I mean man I've ever seen! His large hands were outstretched towards me and… wait is he sleepwalking?! Now he's only few inches away from me. What does he mean?

"…Itadakimasu…!"

Is he trying to eat me? Before he could succeed in eating me, I stepped sideways to avoid him and he went straight to the wall.

Ow, that must hurt huh? Now he's trying to eat the wall. Well good luck with that.

"CRACK"

What. The. Hell? Did the just cracked the wall? With just his teeth?!

"Erm…k-kuroko-san! I-I'll..b-b-bee taking my leave now… .eh…G-Good luck to you!"

When I looked back Sato-san is already out of sight.

What do I do now? I really want to leave. But I still have my manly pride. I accepted this job, after all. I guess it can't be helped then. I'll just ask the other department.

5 minutes later…

Another 5 minutes passed…

Then another 5 minutes.

We could find a certain teal-headed editor dumbfounded, completely confused beyond his wits.

'Why does everyone avoiding me?!'

Every time I tried to approach tem they will say 's-sorry I'm busy!" or "…I-I don't k-know them!" or something like "P-please spare m-my life!"

What the heck is wrong with all of them?!

I just want to ask a simple question? Why are they so scared?!

I sighed. I'm tired already; I want to get it all done with. I'll do the Plan B then. I'll approach the editors of Emerald Department on my own.

I can only hope that my parent won't find my body floating on the river tomorrow.

Now who I will ask? I guess the safest of them is all that Blond-head-san.

"Erm…excuse me…" No response. When I try to shake his shoulder he fell to the floor. Unmoving! Is he dead? Be brave Kuroko! You have to survive this first day of work trial.

"Excuse me." I tried again, this time a little louder for me that is.

There's a slight movement. I hold my breath, waiting for the blonde to return to the world of the living. His yellow eyes finally opened. "…Who are you…?" He asked weakly.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the new editor." I replied politely. I can see recognition in his eyes before.

He said, "Oh right. I forgot that you will be starting today." He answered without attempting to stand up.

Then he shouted, "Oi, Akashiechi the newbie is here!" when no response was heard he shouted again, "Akashichi!"

There's a loud thump heard followed by a smooth and silky voice. "I heard you once Ryouta, no need to shout again."

For the first time I realized that there's a fifth person in this department. Then our eyes met and my world tilted on its axis.

AN

That's the end of first chapter! See you next update!

Tell me what you think.

~satz~


	2. Chapter 2 Meet My Boss

Hi everyone!

Sorry for this late update! My computer is broken so I can't update faster.

Thanks to everyone who give me a chance and read my story, click follow and favorite and most of all those who give their time to drop a review! I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi!

Please enjoy reading.

Chapter 2

Meet My Boss

I found myself staring at the pair of heterochromatic eyes; the left eye is the most dazzling gold that I have seen and the right has my favorite shade of red. Red and gold colored orbs. Those two are very contrasting color but somehow, they seem to complement each other. It suits him perfectly. Those intense orbs pierced through my very being. They scared me, but on the other hand, they fascinate me as well.

It seems like time has stopped and all I could see is him his fiery locks and those hypnotizing orbs. Then his velvety voice dragged me out of my stupor when he said, "Care to introduce yourself newbie?"

Newbie? I don't want that nick name, to last long so I walked hurriedly towards his desk then introduced myself properly, with a 90-degree bow, after all there's a saying 'First impressions last'. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the new editor. Please take care of me."

He gave me a small nod and said, "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, the editor-in-chief of the Emerald Department." He went straight to business when he asked, "So what kind of book you usually edit? Manga? Magazine?"

"Literature." I replied instantly. I know I looked impassive, but there's a hint of pride in my tone. Literature is one of the best work of art after all.

"Do you have any experience in editing a manga?" He inquired.

"No." I replied casually. Well, it's not my fault for being inexperienced in this department because this is not the job I applied for in the first place.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before muttered to himself, "Useless." My eyebrow twitched. Did he just insult me? It's very improper for a boss top insult his employee in his first day you know! Of course I can't say those things out loud so I just decided to stay quiet, pretend I didn't heard him and maintain my poker face.

He stood up and I realized he's a few inches taller than me, around five eleven perhaps. "Since you're practically useless, you better come with me so you'll have an idea what we do here, Newbie."

I decided to ignore the insult and the nickname for the sake of my job and followed him towards the elevator. "Where are we going Akashi-san?" I asked him politely, of course.

"We're going to fetch a material from one of the authors." He replied.

We remained silent as we rode the train. I'm, not the most sociable person, but this silence makes me feel so uncomfortable while Akashi looks so cool and composed like a high and mighty King he probably thinks he is.

I tried to relax myself and looked around the train. It isn't congested but there's no available sit around so I just stood near the door with my boss standing a little bit behind me. My eyes strayed a bit towards the glass window of the train, and then saw those two piercing orbs staring right at me.

Those eyes… read and gold… so intense, I'm scared it'll consume me, burn me…just like before. Not wanting to remember my past, I looked elsewhere avoiding his gaze all throughout the ride.

We arrived at the meeting place 20 minutes later. I was introduced to Ichinose Chiharu-sensei as the new editor and here to help in their work. Though truth is told, I have no idea what to do at the moment.

I just sat idly at the table while Ichinose-sensei revised her work and Akashi-san bark orders like a tyrant towards his subject. Seriously you can't just order around an author just like that. Shouldn't they suppose to be hurrying to finish it already? "Erm… Akashi-san, I don't think there's any problem in this part." Ichinose-sensei finally complained.

"I ask you to revise it because there's something wrong Ichinose-sensei. The angle of that kissing scene is off. The chin should be tilted a little higher." Akashi retorted professionally.

"Akashi-san I think that's fine. There's no need to revise it." I butted in. since I'm already here, I might as well contribute.

"It must be revised because I say so. Newbie shouldn't meddle in this." Akashi said with a glare as if daring me to challenge him. Despite the fact that I don't like this job, I don't want to be fired on my first day so I decided to shut my trap.

He then turned his attention back to Ichinose-sensei, then he said nonchalantly. "You've kissed someone right? It's just like that. Now change the angle accordingly."

Oi, oi! You don't just go around tell women things like that! That's sexual harassment you know!

"But… even if I've done it before I can't possible see it myself." She retorted back blushing furiously. Akashi seems to contemplate the thought for awhile before nodding to himself and said, "You're right. I'll have to show it then."

I blinked. Is he going to demonstrate it now? Well I guess I have to go and find a model. I stood up and said, "I'll go and fetch someone then."

Akashi didn't say anything; he just stood up as well and said to Ichinose-sensei, "Watch carefully in this angle and observe the tilt of the chin." I was about to leave to call for someone when he suddenly grab my wrist, turned me around, tilt my chin higher then pressed his soft lips against mine.

AN: So what do you think? Please if you have time drop a review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 My Best friend

Hi everyone!

Thanks for all your reviews, faves and follows!

To the guest reviewers, sorry I can't reply to your reviews but thanks a lot to your suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB and Sekai Ichi. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

My Best Friend

Life is bliss. No problem to worry about. No scary boss. No weird co-workers. All thanks to a cup of vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger.

God, it's the best! I haven't had anything for breakfast but this beverage will work just fine.

I am currently sitting on my favorite spot beside the window, drinking my favorite vanilla milkshake from my favorite shop, the Maji Burgers while watching people, which happen to be my all time favorite hobby aside from reading.

After my crazy first day yesterday, I suddenly had this urge to do something familiar. I've been much disoriented yesterday to the point that I can't think straight anymore and a sense of familiarity in my life will help me back on my track specially after my encounter with my boss.

God, my boss. Just thinking about him makes me feel dizzy.

He's domineering presence alone almost swept me off my feet. There's something about the way he carries himself, his calm and collected appearance, his smooth voice, the way he walks, his oozing confidence that is very different from the rest. Everything about him is perfection itself. His authoritative personality demands respect and obedience. He is definitely a born leader and very charismatic.

I think it's his charisma as leader that makes me want his approval as his subordinate to the point that I ended up staying late at the office last night just reading Teiko's previous published manga in order to accomplish my work as a manga editor properly.

I have a feeling that I need to understand what a manga really is, to like it and most of all to love it if not more, then, at least as much as I love reading a book, to be able to devote myself in this work. Though, I admit I can't be as passionate as my boss towards this work.

Yup, very passionate indeed.

He even went as far as kissing his 'male' subordinate just for demonstration. I can feel my face starts to flush, in just remembering that kiss.

When he pressed his lips against mine, I was so shocked I just stood there frozen and unmoving. That kiss was chaste but not as innocent as a demonstration kiss should be. It makes me feel so much more than just a professional kiss should.

I'm very aware of his lean body flushed against mine, his left hand holding my chin gently yet firmly. I felt his other hand grab a fistful of my locks and pulled it backwards. I moaned softly but I knew he heard it because he licked my bottom lip before he pulled apart from me.

In those few seconds that our lips were pressed together a spark ignited within me and it send a strange shiver running down my spine.

He still had my chin in his grip and he looked deep into my eyes. There's something behind those red and golden orbs that I can't comprehend. There's a mix of confusion and recognition. It's as if he's more shocked than I am about the sudden turn of events.

At that moment, something clicked in my mind.

Those strange yet beautiful eyes doesn't seem so strange at all, as if I've known the owner of those eyes like I've known myself but it is buried at the very back of my head.

I searched my memories, trying to give a name or remember from where I've seen this enigmatic man before, but it's a lost cause. I know I'll never forget ever meeting this man before but there's a part of me that keeps on screaming that I really knew him and I should remember him but the other part of me, the more dominant part of mind, is preventing me from remembering.

I didn't even notice that he already returned to his sit.

After that very memorable kiss, Akashi-san just kept on working with Ichinose-sensei like nothing happened though most of the time I can feel is gaze on me. While the sensei is very busy with her work, a pink tinge never left her face.

She's still blushing even as we say our goodbye and she can't even look me in the eye. Obviously, we're both extremely embarrassed for what happened.

Before be part ways last night, Akashi-san said something that thoroughly bothered me throughout the night. It is something about –

Buzz, buzz.

I felt the vibration in my pants and fished out my sky blue phone from my pocket. I answered the call without checking the ID of the caller.

WRONG. MOVE.

"KUROKO WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE!?" a gruff voice yelled on the other end of the line.

I groaned, his voice is so loud it hurt my ears. "Kagami-kun please calm down and try to lower you voice." I replied, instead of answering his question. At this rate, if Kagami-kun kept on shouting like this it's either I'll end up deaf or I'll have the world's worst headache, it happened before and I don't want a repeat, thank you very much.

"Calm down! How I can calm down!? Why did you resign you moron!? You love your job! This is your dream, right? To edit books? So what happened to that stupid little head of yours, huh?"

I can hear him breathing heavily on the other line, obviously tired from those loud shouting. I can't help but smile a little at Kagami-kun's antics.

He's been my best friend since we've met during my university days in the U.S. he's very tall, muscular and has a very intimidating aura. His looks will pass as a bully especially with those double eyebrows of his that intensified his glare. He has a red hair and eyes, though a darker shade than that of Akashi-kun.

His fierce looks and personality is like that of a wild tiger, very fitting for his name, Kagami Taiga. Though beyond his scary façade is a very kind-hearted young man.

He's like a mother-hen who always makes a fuss over me. At a time like this, when I made a decision quite abruptly, he transforms from a harmless mother-hen to a crazy no nonsense, fire-spitting, mama-bear. It's very amusing actually, how he reacts because of my reckless behavior and worries himself to death over nothing. Though, I must admit, this time around this isn't just nothing.

"Kagami-kun, I said relax, Take a deep breath." I heard him inhale deeply and I can't help but to chuckle. Sometimes he's just like a kid that needed his Mama's instruction over something as simple as taking a deep breath.

"Oi Kuroko, are you laughing at me!? I'm serious here you know? You made me so worried. Tell me the truth, why did you resign." He asked.

I sighed. Well, I don't want to discuss it but I've never kept a secret from Kagami-kun and I won't start now. So I don't have a choice but tell him the truth. "I just wanted to prove to everyone that wherever and whatever I am now is due to my hard work and not because I'm the owner's son." I said.

I know Kagami-kun will understand me, after all, he always does. I heard him sign on the other line.

"Kuroko, you know that I believe in you right? So what if you started without any talent like the rest? You definitely make up for it with your hard work and passion for editing, you've already proven it to me before so I'm sure you can do it again."

I can feel warmth spread within me. At times like this, when I'm down and Kagami-kun will cheer me up, that I truly realize how much I treasure our friendship. How much he cares for me. He always knew what to say. He's my best friend, alright, for he knows me the best.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Is the only reply I could give.

There's a pause before Kagami said, "So Kuroko, I heard from you father that you left your house and now you're living on your own, is that true?"

"Ah, yes that's true, I just finished moving the other day. The apartment is pretty decent and not to mention cheap, plus it is near Teiko Publishing." I replied absent mindedly. I'm broke, so I'm very lucky that I found my current apartment because it is really cheap.

Yes, my parents are filthy rich but not me.

"That's great. By the way, your father is complaining about kids these days without respect to their seniors and about his only child entering the rebellious stage." Kagami informed me with a snicker.

I just rolled my eyes at that. "Kagami-kun, if you must know, my Dad is always complaining about the kids without respect to their senior and as for that rebellious stage statement, don't you think I'm too old for that?"

"hahaha!" I heard him laughing quite loudly. "Sorry Kuroko! I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that perhaps, it's your Dad that you should remind about that because he seems to have forgotten that his son isn't a teenager anymore." Kagami stated, still trying to stifle his laughter.

Well, he's probably right. I won't be shocked if Dad actually forgets that I'm no longer a child.

I looked at my wristwatch, a gift from Kagami-kun because according to him it will remind me that he cares for me every hour, every minute and every second. He's sometimes very sweet actually.

"Ah Kagami-kun, I've got to go now or I'll be late." I said already getting up from my sit.

"Oh, alright. Call me when you have time 'kay? And Kuroko…" He said reluctantly, "No it's nothing. Bye!" He hung up.

Well I should go now to start my second day.

AN: Sorry for the late update everyone!

Tell me what you think.

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
